Buscando el amor
by alasencadenadaslira
Summary: Se trata de como los integrantes de tsubasa encontraron el amor, algunos en el grupo, otros con personas de su pasado, y otros con gente nueva. NO HAY YAOI
1. Guerras

Buscando el amor

Primera Temporada-Music Love Capitulo 1-Guerras Estaban en una ferviente batalla por la pluma, mokona y Sakura iban por el largo pasillo para llegar a la pluma, mientras los chicos le cubrían la espalda, estaban en un templo en busca de la pluma y las estatuas como guardias la protegían, todos estaban lastimados excepto Sakura-que como Syaoran la estaba protegiendo no le permitió que algo malo le pasara-y mokona-que siendo tan ágil y pequeñita había podido evitarlos. Sakura y mokona estaban frente a la estatua que sostenía la pluma, pero estaba muy alto para que Sakura pudiera alcanzarla. ¿Qué haremos?-dijo Sakura. Lánzame-dijo mokona, Sakura la miro indecisa-¡hazlo!-ordenó mokona, Sakura no viendo otra opción obedeció. Mokona alcanzo la pluma-¡Ya la tengo! ¡Vámonos!-dijo extendiendo sus alas y recitando su hechizo. Llegaron al siguiente mundo, los chicos tenían graves heridas, al llegar al siguiente mundo Syaoran no pudo más y se desmayo. ¡Syaoran!-dijo preocupada Sakura a su lado.  
No te preocupes Sakura-dijo Fye con dificultad ahogando un quejido-estará bien. Sakura miraba a todos preocupada, pero sobretodo a Syaoran, el estaba inconciente, además se sentía culpable porque Syaoran estaba así por su culpa, y por alguna razón que desconocía ella, sentía que había algo mas. ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor ayuda!-suplicaba con lagrimitas en los ojos Sakura al lado de Syaoran, estaba desesperada. ¡OH por dios! ¿Qué les paso?-dijo Tomoyo, vestía un vestido azul claro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos con dibujos de Claves de Sol negros, en la cabeza llevaba un lazo del mismo color que el vestido con una grande clave de Sol negro. ¡Por favor, ayúdanos!-dijo Sakura con lagrimas surcándole en las mejillas. ¡Si!-asintió Tomoyo-¡Guardias! Lleven a estos chicos a la mansión y busquen un doctor que atienda sus heridas-dijo Tomoyo, de inmediato un grupo de señoritas vestidas en gabardina negra y con un clave de sol blanca en la solapa ayudaron a Kurogane y Fye a pararse, mientras otras señoritas ponían a Syaoran en un camilla, Sakura no se apartaba de su lado. Pues como dijo Tomoyo, los llevaron a una mansión y pusieron a todos en una habitación, Sakura aun no se apartaba de Syaoran, se veía muy preocupada. Llego es doctor… Bien, por favor salgan todos-dijo el doctor, pero Sakura se negó. ¡No quiero separarme de Syaoran!-dijo Sakura aun con lagrimas en los ojos. Vamos señorita, se que debe estar preocupada por su novio, pero es por su bien-dijo el doctor malinterpretando a Sakura. No señor, no soy novia de Syaoran-dijo Sakura sonrosada. ¿En serio?-dijo el doctor mirándola con duda-que raro, como se veía tan preocupada por el…pero en fin, tiene que irse de la habitación señorita-dijo el doctor. Vamos, es por su bien-dijo Tomoyo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sakura, no viendo otra opción, acepto. Sakura esperaba en la sala jugando con sus manos, nerviosa, Tomoyo estaba sentada frente suyo, llego una sirvienta con un vestido de maid y una clave de Do en el sombrero trajo té y unas galletas. Url de imágenes: Quiten los espacios Vestido de maid: **h t t p : / / m e d i a . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / i m a g e / M a t s u r i k a / r y a k e n / a l o e / w i n t e r 0 9 / i n v e r s e – m a t s u r i k a . j p g** Muchas Gracias-dijo Tomoyo a la sirvienta, luego de tomar un sorbo de té y se dirigió a Sakura-y dime, ¿Por qué salieron del cielo?-dijo Tomoyo delatando que los vio llegar, Sakura no sabia que decir. Tomoyo pudo interpretar el silencio de Sakura. Supongo que es una situación delicada, no tienes porque decirme-dijo Tomoyo agarrando una galleta y metiéndosela a la boca-¿Por lo menos puedo saber tu nombre?-dijo ya con la boca vacía. Si, mi nombre es Sakura-dijo parándose y haciendo una reverencia-¿Y el tuyo?-dijo Sakura sentada haciendo parecer que no se conocieran, aunque en cierto modo así era. Tomoyo-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la princesa del reino de Clow. ¿Me puedes decir en que país nos encontramos?-pregunto Sakura. Y eso delata mas que no son de este mundo-dijo Tomoyo con suma tranquilidad a pesar de sus palabras, Sakura le miro con una mezcla de miedo y duda-veras, Todo el continente es un mismo país, antes estaba dividido, pero con las bodas al final termino siendo todo un gran país, lo que ha sido muy beneficioso, ya que gracias a eso no hemos tenido guerras. Suena excelente-dijo Sakura tomando un sorbo de té-y ya que no somos de por aquí, ¿Por qué todos tienen notas musicales en la ropa? Tomoyo la miro sorprendida, ¿en serio no sabia nada? Viendo que Sakura no hacia señales de que fuera broma, respondió la pregunta. Veras, el nombre de este mundo es Music, que viene del antiguo idioma de Abreus, significa música-dijo tratando de ver sise familiarizaba con algo, pero solo la veía sin entender-Aunque creo que eso no te dice mucho-Sakura asintió-Veras, nuestro mundo se llama así porque ha muchos años-dijo Tomoyo asiendo señas con las manos-cuando aun el continente estaba dividido, la gente iniciaba guerras con los países mas cercanos por miedo a que los atacaran primero. Con tantas guerras al final solo quedaron 2 grandes países, los países eran Geifeld y Ridticaf, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se atacaran, cerca de lo que parecía la batalla final, el rey de Ridticaf quedo gravemente herido y tuvo que cederle el puesto a su hijo, pero su hijo era pacifista, el tenia la esperanza que cuando le tocara reinar la guerra ya hubiera terminado. Estaba en el jardín de su castillo pensando en una solución, cuando una gran idea se le ocurrió, llamo al mejor ingeniero del país y mando al mensajero a que llevara una carta a Geifeld convocando un baile pacifico en un castillo en el terreno neutral. Un castillo de verano que perteneció aun rey de un reino que ya había sido derrocado. Días después en castillo ya mencionado, todos estaban bastante nerviosos, excepto el príncipe que parecía bastante tranquilo. Minutos después ya asegurado que el todo el mundo estaba presente, el príncipe convoco a que todo el mundo le prestara atención, luego dio un discurso de que debían unificarse y evitar así más muerte, y para que creyeran sincero su palabra, hizo que unos guardias trajeran un artefacto bastante extraño, se sentó en un banquillo al frente del artefacto, y empezó a tocarlo provocando una hermosa melodía que maravillo a todos los presentes. Una vez que termino la melodía, dijo que el artefacto se llamaba piano, y que tal melodía era su oferta de paz, y que con ese artefacto no solo se podía tocar esa melodía, si no que esa y muchas más. Al final los dos países se unieron y dieron paso al gran país de Music, y como fue gracias a la música que se acabaron las guerras, hemos basado todo alrededor de ella, y ahora las notas musicales del instrumento están en todas partes-dijo Tomoyo terminando su relato. Vaya-dijo Sakura maravillada- ¿y el país de Geifeld no dio algo a cambio?-pregunto. Pues la melodía del piano fue integrada el himno nacional, y los del país de Geifeld hicieron la letra del himno. Desde entonces la música es todo para el país. Fin del capitulo. Bien dejare esto hasta aquí, esta serie constara de 4 temporadas, esta primera es de Sakura y Syaoran, las siguientes serán sorpresa ^^. Lo aviso desde ya, aquí no abra kuroxfye, ¿porque? Por que odio a esa pareja, así que los que vinieron aquí por despierten y huelan las rosas (siempre había querido decir eso en un fic, tal vez lo use mas adelante) Tal vez les pueda parecer curioso que termine de escribir esto mientras me revolcaban por tercera vez en la noche. La cosa va así, este fin de semana fui a conocer a mi media hermana-mis padres están separados, mi padre se caso con otra mujer en el 2008 y se mudo a Canadá en el 2009, mi hermanita nació en el septiembre de 2010 la semana pasada fue mi hermana y mi madrastra a Maracaibo, de donde es mi madrastra, me convencieron de ir a Maracaibo un fin de semana a conocer a mi hermana y llegue el viernes- luego llegue al aeropuerto a las 2:20-mi vuelo era a la 3:00-y no me querían dejar que me montara por que según ellos el vuelo cierra 1 hora antes. Mi madrastra le estaba armando un problema al tipo, luego me dejaron montar por que el vuelo estaba retrasado 2 horas. Una vez que llegue al aeropuerto todo transcurrió normal, me fui con mi tía y mi mamá, estábamos subiendo por la guaira para llegar a Caracas cuando el carro se apaga, el carro había estado teniendo problemas ya varias semanas pero mi mamá no había tenido tiempo de llevarlo al taller, llamamos una grúa, luego ya en la autopista de Caracas y la grúa se le estropea la dirección llamamos a otra grúa que nos remolco junto con la primera, después no pasamos ni los 30 metros y la segunda se queda sin gasolina, llama a su papá para que traiga la otra grúa y en este mismo momento ya nos quitaron las dos primeras y nos remolca una la tercera. Ciertamente no fue un buen día, y a pesar que lo que digo parece una mentira estilo yamasaki (de Sakura card captor) lo que digo es 100% real, y se pueden preguntar a mi mamá y a mi tía que están viviendo todo esto conmigo) Creo que eso es todo por ahora, dudas y comentarios los responderé en el fic. ¡Dejen reviews! Lira. 


	2. Una noche de amargura y amanecer de espe

Disclaimer: Tsubasa reservoir chronicles no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buscando el amor

Primera Temporada

Music Love Capitulo 2 – Noche de amargura y amanecer de esperanza

Mokona escucho la historia sentada desde su modesto puesto al lado de Sakura, sorprendentemente sin decir una palabra, no sabia que decir.

Vaya-fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura.

Sip-dijo orgullosa Tomoyo tomando un sorbo de su té-me encanta esa historia, me parece sorprendente el poder de la música. Después de eso no hablaron más, ni Sakura ni mokona sabían que mas decir (n.a: y con eso me refiero a que no se que escribir xD), y Tomoyo al verlas tan pensativas no quiso molestarlas.

El doctor salio del cuarto y en menos de un segundo Sakura estaba al frente de el esperando su respuesta. Cuando Tomoyo y mokona estuvieron frente a el fue cuando respondió.

Los dos chicos que estaban conscientes estarán bien, deberán estar en la cama sin salir hasta mañana, y no deben realizar tareas extenuantes por una semana.

¿Y Syaoran?-pregunto Sakura aun preocupada.

Si te refieres al joven que estaba inconciente, pues me lo dieron justo a tiempo, un poco más y tal vez ya no estaría con nosotros-a Sakura se le oprimió el corazón al escuchar-de echo no estoy totalmente seguro de que sobrevida esta noche, si lo hace tendrá mucha suerte. Si sobrevive no deberá salir de la cama en una semana y no deberá realizar tareas extenuantes en dos semanas apartir de la primera-el doctor saco una crema de su maletín y se la dio a Tomoyo-denle esto en las heridas, pueden comprar mas en la farmacia. Buenas noches-dijo el doctor saliendo del la mansión mientras se le veía caminar con los colores del atardecer.

Tomoyo miraba pensativa la crema, a pesar de que los conoció hace poco no quería que murieran si pudiera evitarlo.

Cuando oyó un quejido que la saco de sus pensamientos. Al voltear se encontró con Sakura ella un mar de lágrimas, tirada en el suelo, dejo rápidamente la crema en una mesita y agacho hacia ella teniéndole su mano sobre el hombro de la triste princesa.

Todo esto es mi culpa-gemía Sakura una y otra vez-Syaoran esta así por mi culpa, seguramente va odiarme-al decir esa frase Sakura lloro con mas fuerza, no soportaba la idea de que el la odiara. Por alguna razón que ella desconocía, sus sentimientos dependían mucho del joven arqueólogo.

Tomoyo no sabia que hacer para calmarla, ni siquiera conocía las circunstancias como para poder decirle algo que la hiciera sentir mejor. Así que hizo lo mejor que se ocurrió, la llevo a una alcoba que estaba previamente arreglada para que Sakura pasara la noche. La tuvo casi que arrastrar hasta la cama, la recostó y dejo que se desahogara.

Después de un par de horas Sakura saco su cara de la almohada, ya no surcaban mas lagrimas.

¿Ya estas mejor?-pregunto Tomoyo esperando que se sintiera bien, a pesar de conocerla hace unas horas le había tomado cariño.

No-dijo entre sollozos-pero creo que llore tanto que me quede seca (n.a: caída al más puro estilo anime por mi parte) -dijo Sakura poniendo su barbilla en la almohada mientras Tomoyo y mokona les salía una gotita.

Se que antes te dije que si querías no me contaras, pero si no se la situación no se como ayudarte-dijo Tomoyo poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de Sakura.

Sakura toma una bocanada de aire y se voltea a ver a Tomoyo que la miraba entre curiosa y preocupada, Sakura suspiro, se sentó en la cama y le contó todo lo que había sucedido.

Al terminar la explicación Tomoyo miraba a Sakura sorprendida sin saber que decir-como habían estado mokona y Sakura después de contarle la historia de ese mundo.

Salio del trance al ver que Sakura seguía triste, repaso mentalmente los últimos sucesos de los viajeros, le tendió una mano en el hombro y le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, como si se tratara de amigas de años en vez de un par de desconocidas.

No creo que haya sido tu culpa-dijo Tomoyo asiendo que Sakura le prestara atención-el solo trataba de protegerte, y si te quería proteger es porque te tiene cariño.

Pues no estoy tan segura-dijo acomodándose mejor en la cama-muchas veces siento que solo lo hace por que soy la princesa del reino de Clow-dijo mientras una lagrima le surcaba por la mejilla-además termino muy lastimado por mi culpa, ¿Por qué no habría de odiarme?-dijo poniendo sus rodillas al frente de su cara.

Voltea los papeles un momento-dijo Tomoyo haciendo que Sakura sacara su cara de sus rodillas-¿Tu lo odiarías?

No, no lo haría-respondió de inmediato, como si no necesitara pensarlo.

Y por lo que me has contado Syaoran no es el tipo de chico que se molestaría por eso-dijo Tomoyo.

No, no lo haría-dijo Sakura-pero no dejo de sentirme culpable, tú oíste al doctor, tuvo suerte de que ahora no este muerto, y aun así puede morir-al decir esos empezó a temblar y las lagrimas caían libremente-no quiero que eso pase, no quiero que el muera-dijo Sakura tirándose sobre las piernas de Tomoyo y llorando como si no hubiera final, aunque para ella así era, sentía que si Syaoran moría ella también lo haría, no quería que se fuera.

Estuvo llorando por horas, se podía ver la dirección de la luna que indicaba que ya era media noche.

¿Por qué no vamos a verlo?-dijo Tomoyo, pensando que tal vez eso la haría sentir mejor.

Si-dijo Sakura.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la de Syaoran, Tomoyo empezaba arrepentirse de su idea, ¿Qué tal si Syaoran no estaba bien?, Sakura ya había estado bastante deprimida, si veía a Syaoran en mal estado era posible que se desplomara.

Ya estaban al frente de la puerta de la habitación de Syaoran, Sakura dirigió su mano al pomo de la puerta, pero Tomoyo le agarro la mano.

Quizás seria mejor regresar a la habitación-dijo Tratando de que esto no terminara mal.

No, quiero verlo-dijo Sakura con decisión y quitándose la mano de Tomoyo, y abriendo la puerta.

Al entrar Sakura se dirigió a Syaoran rápidamente, vio que respiraba con dificultad y que sudaba bastante, se arrodillo al frente suyo y le puso una mano en su frente.

Tiene fiebre-dijo quitando su mano de la frente de Syaoran, agacho su cabeza y unas lágrimas cayeron en el piso.

Tomoyo se acerco a Sakura y le puso una mano en su hombro (n.a: ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces a hecho eso)-¿Quieres seguir llorando?

No-dijo Sakura con vos dura-ya no voy a seguir llorando, no voy a quedarme a llorar como la inútil que he sido en este viaje, voy a cuidarlo, sin importar cuanto sueño tenga me quedare toda la noche a cuidar de el sin importar lo que pase.

Sakura se quito las lágrimas del rostro, le quito la sabana de la cama, se levanto y busco un paño húmedo y agarro la crema que estaba en la mesita de la sala.

Le puso la crema en las partes que estaban lastimadas, y estuvo todo la noche cambiándole el paño húmedo de la cabeza y tratando de que le bajara la fiebre.

Ya se podía ver las luces del amanecer, pero aun no salía el sol, la fiebre empezaba a ceder, pero su respiración seguía siendo dificultosa.

Sakura le quito el paño de la cabeza, ya no tenia fiebre, pero su respiración ya casi ni se notaba.

De repente, le pareció que ya había dejado de respirar toco su brazo y le pareció que estaba frío.

Sus lágrimas cayeron inminentes, temblaba.

No, esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Sakura llorando con fuerza- ¡por favor! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-dijo desesperada, sus manos cayeron sobre su pecho, mientras seguía llorando.

Por favor despierta-dijo Sakura en un susurro apenas audible, pasaron los segundos, cuando siente que le agarran la mejilla, levanta la cabeza, y al abrir los ojos estaba Syaoran con una sonrisa calida.

Lamento haberte ello esperar-le dijo Syaoran.

¡SYAORAN!-grito Sakura abalanzándose sobre Syaoran abrazándolo, el se extraño un poco con su reacción, pero le correspondió.

Y en medio de la tierna escena, se vio vislumbrar el amanecer saliendo por fin el sol, dejando atrás la amarga noche para la princesa, y dejando en su lugar un amanecer de esperanza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les gustara, lamento que el capitulo anterior estuviera tan rejuntado, originalmente no era así pero en lo rejuntaron xq, por eso separe mas esta vez, no se si se note o no.

¡Dejen reviews!

Lira


	3. La verdad del corazón

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primera temporada-Music Love

La verdad del corazón

2 semanas después…

Syaoran se encontraba en cama, su salud había mejorado notablemente, sin embargo, había una persona que no estaba convencida del todo…

¡Syaoran! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas de la cama?—dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación de Syaoran con vendajes y una pomada.

Lo siento princesa, es que iba por un vaso de agua—se defendió Syaoran.

Ya te he dicho que es mejor que no salgas de la cama, y que si necesitas algo simplemente me lo tienes que pedir—le contraataco la princesa del reino de Clow.

Pero princesa—trato de articular la palabra el arqueólogo.

Creo que no me quedara de otra—pensó Sakura—Syaoran, como princesa del reino de Clow, te ordeno que te acuestes inmediatamente—le ordeno, al instante el mencionado obedeció.

Ahh—suspiro la princesa dejando los vendajes y la pomada al alcance del herido y fue a la cocina.

En la cocina…

Sakura estaba sacando una botella con agua mineral y sirviendo un poco en un vaso con agua.

— Odio tener que ordenarle, pero no hay remedio—dijo Sakura.

¿De que hablas, Sakurita?—pregunto Tomoyo entrando a la cocina.

Es que Syaoran sigue insistiendo en levantarse a hacer cosas, aun sabiendo su estado—decía Sakura algo triste.

¿Qué no se supone que la semana en cama ya paso?—volvió a preguntar la clave de sol.

Si, es solo que esta grave y quiero que recupere su salud pronto, no quisiera que mi temor de esa noche se volviera realidad—menciono Sakura recordando el susto que había paso al pensar en que Syaoran había fallecido.

Hay Sakura no tienes de que preocuparte, si esa noche no se dejo vencer dudo que con salud mejorada le pase algo de repente—trato de hacerla sentir mejor la amatista.

Aun así, el me ha estado cuidando en todo el viaje, y ya es momento de que le devuelva el favor—dijo decidida la castaña saliendo de la cocina y dirigirse al cuarto de Syaoran.

Mientras que en el cuarto de Syaoran.

Syaoran se había quitado la camisa para poder quitar los viejos vendajes y reemplazarlos, con Fye ayudándole.

—Sakura se ha puesto muy caprichosa contigo ¿ehh?—dijo Fye algo pícaro, pero sin que lo notara el castaño.

—Si, se ha puesto muy testaruda con el asunto—menciono Syaoran prestarle mucha atención a la plática y seguir con los vendajes.

Sakura iba en el pasillo con el vaso de agua, pensaba entrar hasta que oyó algo que la extraño.

—Y dime ¿Cuado le dirás a Sakura?—pregunto Fye.

¿Decirme qué? ¿Es que acaso se ha puesto peor y no ha querido decírmelo?—pensó la esmeralda oyendo la conversación, dejando el vaso en una mesita de la sala para escuchar mejor.

¿Decirle qué?—dijo Syaoran dejo los vendajes y puso atención.

Lo que sientes por ella—completo Fye quitándole las dudas del tema aun castaño y dejando aun mas confundida a una castaña. Syaoran se puso notablemente serio al darse cuenta del asunto.

¿Para que? Ella es la princesa de Clow, y no importa que pase, yo siempre seré un súbdito, ella nació rodeada de lujos mientras que yo ni siquiera conocí a mis verdaderos padres—decía Syaoran cabizbajo notablemente deprimido por el asunto, pero guardando la compostura.

Pero eso no es todo, ¿Verdad?—siguió hurgando en el asunto el mago.

Aunque ambos fuéramos del mismo estatus, dudo que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, así que no quisiera incomodarla con eso—respondió Syaoran

Pero tu de verdad la quieres ¿no?—pregunto Fye cual metiche.

En realidad no, la amo—declaro Syaoran diciéndolo finalmente en voz alta.

Al oír eso los ojos se le ensancharon y tapo su boca con ambas manos, salio corriendo por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Al entrar se tiro en la cama y se tapo la cara con la almohada, totalmente sonrojada.

—_La amo_—las palabras de Syaoran se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, como disco rallado.

¿Qué es lo que siento verdaderamente por Syaoran?—pensó sacando la cabeza un poco— ¿Lo quiero como amigo? No, no es eso, ¿Cómo a mi hermano, o como a Yukito? No, es diferente, ¿Qué es?

¿Sakura? ¿Estas bien? Te vi corriendo a tu habitación, y vine a ver que pasa—dijo Tomoyo entrando a la habitación de la princesa.

La verdad Tomoyo, estoy muy confundida—dijo sentándose en la cama con la cara en las rodillas,

A ver, cuéntale a ane-ue* Tomoyo que tienes—dijo Tomoyo de forma fraternal.

Pues, es que me acabo de enterar de que Syaoran esta—tartamudeo Sakura, la impresión le había caído fuerte—esta enamorado de mí.

Tomoyo estaba claramente sorprendida, pero se recupero pronto y dijo:

¿Y que sientes por él?

Eso es lo que me tiene confundida Tomoyo, no estoy segura.

Bueno, vamos paso por paso-le puso una mano en su espalda—dime ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando lo viste por primera vez? Es decir, después de perder las plumas.

Estaba muy confundida, aunque note que se puso triste cuando no le reconocí—dijo Sakura bajando la mirada, parecía tocar un punto sensible—siempre le quiero preguntar nuestra relación de antes de perder las plumas, pero siempre pasa algo y ya no lo recuerdo—dijo la voz rota, con las lagrimas emergiendo de sus ojos, mientras se tapaba la cama intentando inútilmente de que dejaran de salir.

¿Tan triste te parece?—dijo Tomoyo.

No es eso, es que me parece que sufre tanto, y yo por más que me esfuerce no puedo hacer nada para que se sienta mejor.

Se nota que no olvidaste del todo—dijo Tomoyo mirando a la ventana dulcemente.

¿A que te refieres?—dijo la esmeralda mirándola detenidamente.

Si no recordaras nada de el, no estarías tan triste—dijo la negra tratando de que la entendiera, pero al ver la confusión de la castaña, se explico mejor—por ejemplo, ¿Qué sentiste al pensar en la idea de que el te odiara? Ya sabes, cuando por poco nos deja.

Pues, un vació interminable—dijo concentrándose—como si me perdiera en la tristeza infinita, no soportaba la idea, me dolía demasiado.

¿Y cuando pensaste que murió?

Pensé que me moriría si el se iba, pensaba que no serviría de nada estar en un mundo sin el. Aunque no es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de que esos eran mis pensamientos.

Bien, y sabiendo eso, ¿Qué tal la idea de que el te ame?—dijo la amatista, pensando que su trabajo ahí había terminado—te dejare para que lo pienses.

Sakura se quedo en su habitación, acostada.

Ya era de noche, y no había salido de su habitación, una sirvienta le había traído el almuerzo y la cena, pero apenas si lo había tocado, necesitaba pensar.

La luna se asomaba en el cielo, la princesa la miraba distraídamente, como si eso le ayudara en algo.

Una pequeña sonrisa salia de la princesa, había encontrado su respuesta. Abrazo la almohada con más fuerza.

Mi querido Syaoran—dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡GOOOOMMMMENNN! LAMENTO TANTO LA TARDANZA, que os puedo decir, he ido de vaga últimamente.

Me he dado cuenta hoy, que tengo la tendencia a que cada vez que Sakura esta triste, se esconde en la habitación y pone a llorar, costada con la cabeza contra la almohada. Que les digo, me parece que eso es lo que haría ella.

Ane-ue: según tengo entendido, quiere decir hermana mayor.

También les notifico que quedan solo dos o un capítulos para terminar la primera temporada, luego vendrá la segunda, que debería ser: "El corazón de un ninja" ¿creo que ya saben de quien hablo, no?

Bien eso es todo por ahora, espero que lo disfrutaran, sinceramente,

Lira


End file.
